iRead Sam's Diary
by TrueChiz
Summary: *RE UPLOADED* "Give me the diary!" "What's so important that is in here?" Cute one with a lot of SEDDIE!


**A/N- *RE UPLOADED* Just wanted to edit it a bit and change the typos.**

**iCarly is mine! All mine! Well maybe not...**

* * *

><p>Freddie sat in the Shay's apartment watching <em>Celebrities Underwater<em>. Carly was out at _Build a Bra_ and Spencer was at Socko's house. Just when the commercial break began Sam walked inside.

"Hey," he mumbled, looking at her.

"Sup," Sam said, dropping her backpack on a chair and heading straight to the fridge.

Freddie turned his head back to the screen but something caught his eye. Sam's backpack. Something was sticking out of it. It looked like some sort of book, that's funny, Sam never reads books so what could it be?

Freddie suddenly wasn't interested in Celebrities Underwater and was instead curious in what was in Sam's bag. Freddie snuck a look at Sam who was searching the fridge for some ham.

Freddie carefully stood up, and quietly walked over to her bag. He grabbed the book and looked at the first page.

_Journal _was printed blankly on the front. Freddie started thinking. This can't be Sam's; probably some nerds she stole, yeah that has to be it.

Freddie knew that he shouldn't be snooping through Sam's stuff but curiosity got the better of him. He turned the page and was shocked as it read: _Sam's diary, keep out unless you want to take a visit to the hospital_. Freddie was shocked, it was Sam's. He had never pictured Sam to have a diary.

Feeling a bit brave Freddie turned the page but was stopped mid in his tracks, "What ya got there dork?" Sam asked wandering towards him, with some ham in her hand.

Fear cursed through Freddie. He knew it was a bad idea to read her diary. Quickly closing the diary, he shoved it behind him and put what he thought was an innocent face on. "Nothing," he said a little too quickly.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows and was confused at what was happening. She looked around the room and saw her back pack unzipped and most of the things were about to fall out. She then realised what was going on.

Freddie had her diary!

Suddenly fear and anger struck Sam. Her diary was for her eyes only and having Freddie read it made it even worse.

Sam turned her head back to Freddie. Anger was written all over her face. "Give it back,"

Freddie took off, he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He wanted to see what was in her diary that was so important to her.

Sam took off after him. Freddie ran around the kitchen island, with Sam following close behind. It was like a wild house inside the Shay's apartment with Sam and Freddie running around screaming. Freddie ran upstairs, taking two at a time and within seconds Sam sprinted up.

It didn't take Freddie too long to scramble back down again. Sam was just about to jump on him when Freddie tripped and came crashing down the stairs, taking Sam's diary with him.

Sam took her chance; she jumped off the stairs and landed on top of Freddie. She pinned him to the floor and tried to grab her diary but to her surprise he wouldn't let go.

Suddenly Sam felt herself getting lifted off the floor and felt her body pressed against the hard wood floor. Freddie had flipped them over so that he was on top of her!

"Give me the diary!" Sam screamed trying to kick her way out of Freddie's grip.

"What's so important that is in here?" Freddie asked flipping through the pages.

"GET OFF!"

Freddie found the most recent page and started reading it out loud. By now Sam was desperate for Freddie to get off her.

"Hey, I'm back. So last night was the best night ever! Me and Freddie did another _Wake up Spencer _bit for iCarly," Freddie said in his 'girly' voice trying to keep Sam down so he could keep reading.

"Hey, you used improper grammar in your last sentence. It is _Freddie and __**I**_, not _**me **__and Freddie_," Freddie said in a matter of factly voice.

He continued reading "I don't know whether it was the amount of ham I had before filming or just the time we spent together. I don't know when my feelings for the dork had grown this much..." Freddie spoke, his 'girly' voice dying down and becoming replaced by his regular voice. His eyes widened after reading each word and continued to read the rest in his head.

Freddie finally looked into Sam's deep blue eyes and for the first time finally noticed how beautiful they looked. His eyes wandered to her lips.

All of a sudden Sam felt a familiar pair of lips on hers. Freddie was kissing her! She quickly responded to the kiss. They kissed for eight seconds until they pulled away. Freddie's head hovered over hers.

"Write more," he smiled at her and kissed her again.


End file.
